Oops'
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Mikasa, decided to get 'payback' on what the Captain did to Eren on trial. It comes along with a chorus of, " 'oops' ".


_I got inspiration to write this by a picture. However, unlike the picture, there are_ _ **no**_ _shippings._

 _Disclaimer: Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama._

* * *

Mikasa was going to get revenge on what the petite Captain did to Eren. Ever since what happened it the court… Eren deserved to be avenged!

And, it wasn't a crime to punish someone that had done something so horrifying, that if Carla was there, she would've given Captain Levi the traditional 'spanking'.

After all, Carla did want Mikasa to protect Eren.

This was how Mikasa would do it. In order to make sure that it would _never_ happen again, she would have to punish Levi.

The young Ackerman smirked, her magnificent, brilliant, and devious plan forming in her mind. Mikasa couldn't help herself; she was actually, pretty excited about this!

Now, for such a brilliant plan to work, she would need a brilliant partner to help her. She just had to make sure that the brilliant person in mind would be ready for the task that was at hand, and prepare for the consequences that would no doubt come after the event.

* * *

Armin's eyes widened as he dropped the book he had been reading. "M-Mikasa! Are you out of your mind?!" he questioned, his voice in a hush whisper, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. The young blonde boy had confusion written all over his face, wondering if the young Ackerman had gone mad.

"Never, Armin! I always have my mind where it belongs." She paused, and then added, "And that is in my head, of course." Mikasa looked at Armin, a pleading look in her eyes. She could already tell that he was not going to take part in such a drastic plan.

The dark haired girl sighed, realizing that she wouldn't be a good friend in forcing Armin to do something that he didn't want to. "Fine," she mumbled, closing her eyes, trying to think who else she could turn to. "I'll have someone else help me." With that, she turned around and walked into some sort of direction.

Armin smiled softly. "Mikasa," he called out, catching her attention. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Bertholdt frowned, standing in the middle of the hallway, confused on why he was there and what was going to happen. "Um… Mikasa," he started, trailing off while looking at his 'comrade'.

Said girl, turned to the tall boy. "I guess you're wondering, why you're here."

"Y-yeah." He was actually, happy that Mikasa had pulled him out of the 'If You Were…' game that Reiner, Ymir, and Connie were playing. The three found it very entertaining, but Bertholdt didn't see the point in it.

Mikasa smirked at what Bertholdt said. Her smirk, sending chills down the boy's spine. "Just follow my lead, and don't get in my way!" She then paused once more, and quickly added. "There _may_ be signals."

* * *

Levi blinked, actually, did he blink? He couldn't tell, because at the moment, he was blindfolded, and had no clue what was going on. Maybe he was kidnapped… after all, he did let his guard down when he was trying desperately to take an afternoon nap, due to the Commander ordering him. So what if he had 'bags' under his eyes! Doesn't everyone?

Sadly, in the Commander's case, no.

Sometimes, he wondered why he didn't slit Erwin's throat when he had the chance.

This was one of those times.

He frowned when he felt the blindfold get taken off of him. Now, he had the chance to see who his kidnappers were. He blinked in confusion, surprised (but still having his bored expression) as to who the culprits were. "Ackerman, Hoover," he said calmly, seeing said 'children' standing before him.

Bertholdt nodded respectfully, doing some sort of salute with his hand that the Captain appeared to not recognize. ' _Oops! Stupid Bertholdt! Don't do the Marley Salute!'_ he thought to himself, beads of sweat now coming down his face.

Levi, didn't pay much attention to the sweaty teen in front of him, for he was staring at the steaming pot of water Mikasa had in her hands. Levi, regonized that it was tea. What a cruel trick!

He was upset he didn't think of it in the first place!

The young Ackerman smirked, eyeing the carrier of the tea. "Oh, you have an idea on what I'm doing, eh?" she asked in a taunting voice.

The petite Captain's eyes narrowed. "Yes," he answered blankly, his eyes flickering over to her scarf. "I may have a clue on why."

Mikasa's eyes narrowed as her frown deepened. "Because… you hurt Eren… at his trial…" she mumbled, trailing off as her hand clenched into a fist, the pot of water moving slightly, as if Levi had some sort of power to where the tea would accidently fall.

Levi didn't mention about why he had to 'hurt' Eren in trial. All he did was kick him… multiple times. But, he was doing it for the brat's protection! Levi, was about to say something, but Mikasa had enough 'chit chatting'.

With that, the young Ackerman swiftly jumped and poured the whole pot of steaming water on top of the petite Captain.

"Oops," she said tauntingly, a tick mark coming across the Captain's forehead.

* * *

Ymir smirked, looking at Reiner and Connie. "If you were to have magical powers, what would it be?" she asked, eyeing the two, daring one of them to pick something incredibly stupid.

Connie layed on the floor, a relaxed look on his face. "I would probably choose lightning…" he said trailing off and then gestured for Reiner to answer.

The blonde boy shrugged. "Heavenly Body Magic."

Ymir grinned. "Take Over!"

Before either of the boys could ask what she meant by Take Over, they heard a loud, unmanly scream. And saw Mikasa scramble out of a room with Bertholdt right behind her, and the person chasing after them was none other than their Captain. Whose shirt was drenched with water.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later…_

Levi walked down the hall, wearing a new shirt, and his hair washed. He had _finally_ gotten the tea smell out of his hair!

His eyes flickered over to a certain Yeager boy that was walking right behind him, whistling to a certain tune.

It sounded like 'How Do You Like Me Now'...

The petite Captain smirked, leaning against the wall, as he waited for Eren to walk towards him. He then looked down the many flights of stairs, and saw Mikasa scrubbing them with her 'partner in crime', Bertholdt Hoover.

When Eren came close to him, Levi stuck out his leg. The Titan Shifter let out a startled yelp as he fell down the stone stairs, moaning and screaming in pain for he had hit every. Single. Step.

The petite Captain didn't mean for Eren to fall down the stone stairs. But, Mikasa saw it all, and that was perfect pay back in Levi's case. He looked down, a sly evil smirk coming across his face. "Oops," he said innocently, fluttering his eyelashes.

And, that is how the pranking war started…

* * *

 _Deleted Scene_

Jean peeked down the hall, a worried look on his face as he glanced at Sasha and Eren (the victim), who were both as pale as a ghost. "Is it clear?" potato girl asked, her legs trembling in fear as she looked down the 'dark' hallway.

Jean quickly took out a metal ball, and rolled it down the hallway. The three teens' eyes widened as they saw a bunch of arrows penetrate the wall.

Horseface scratched the back of his head. "Yup."

And that was how drastic it was…

(Mikasa jumped out, "Oops- what?!" she screamed in frustration, noticing that Levi wasn't there.)


End file.
